In recent years, a distributed file system has been utilized in the field of information processing apparatuses. The distributed file system includes a storage device shared between or among a plurality of information processing apparatuses via a computer network etc. In the distributed file system, a block size of the storage device is fixed for restraining a decrease in terms of performance (especially a writing speed) in many cases. A block includes a processing unit of a reading/writing process executed by an Operating System (OS) with respect to the storage device such as a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) and a Solid State Disk (SSD).